


Don't Stop

by Ka_th_leen



Series: Prompt Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka_th_leen/pseuds/Ka_th_leen
Summary: This is just the foreplay...
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Prompt Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844422
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I’m going to keep going until I make you scream”

Sirius whined and groaned in frustration as he attempted to thrust his throbbing cock further into Remus’s mouth. The ropes around his thighs tightening, spreading him wider, granting Remus more access to run his nails lightly up and down his perineum.

Remus had been sucking on the head of his cock for half an hour, never taking him in any further, only varying the level of suction every so often to keep him on the edge. Remus ran his fingers over Sirius’s ass and up the back of his thighs, before digging his nails in and drawing them all the way back down to the base of his cock. He continued running his hands over Sirius’s body, admiring the red lines on his pale skin, marking his path. 

Sirius started begging when Remus ran his nails around his nipples. He brushed faintly over the tips of them, teasing them into hard peaks. Remus grinned around Sirius, his cries becoming desperate as Remus scratched his fingers down his stomach and up his shaft to play around the base of his head.

“Fuck Remus- _please_ ”

Remus pulled off with a pop, locking eyes with his husband “Hush sweetheart, I’m going to give you exactly what you need.” He ran his tongue slow and hard from base to tip and smirked,  _ “I’m going to keep going until I make you scream.” _


End file.
